1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates generally to the field of severing a control line downhole. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of cutting a control line that is set outside of a downhole tubular; and without severing the tubular.
2. Description of Related Art
Tubular members, such as production tubing, coiled tubing, drill pipe, casing for wellbores, pipelines, structural supports, fluids handling apparatus, and other items having a hollow space can be severed from the inside by inserting a cutting device within the hollow space. As is well known, hydrocarbon producing wellbores are lined with tubular members, such as casing, that are cemented into place within the wellbore. Additional members such as packers and other similarly shaped well completion devices are also used in a wellbore environment and thus secured within a wellbore. From time to time, portions of such tubular devices may become unusable and require replacement. When it is determined that a tubular needs to be severed, either for repair, replacement, demolishment, or some other reason, a cutting tool can be inserted within the tubular, positioned for cutting at the desired location, and activated to make the cut. These cutters are typically outfitted with a blade or other cutting member for severing the tubular. In the case of a wellbore, where at least a portion of the casing is in a vertical orientation, the cutting tool is lowered into the casing to accomplish the cutting procedure. Men at a designated depth in the tubular, the blade is deployed radially outward into cutting contact with the inner surface of the tubular and rotated about an axis of the tubular so the tubular is severed along its entire circumference.
Communication between the surface and downhole is often provided via control lines deployed adjacent downhole tubulars. The control lines may be electrical, fiber optic, hydraulic flow lines and the like. The communication generally includes data conveyed from downhole to the surface for evaluation of the associated wellbore, and control signals from the surface to actuate devices, such as valves, disposed in a well string in the wellbore. Cutting a control line might he necessary if downhole equipment, like a packer, has to be retrieved. The control line is typically severed at the same depth as the tubing, because severing the control line above the tubing could interfere with a subsequent fishing operation.